The Scenic Route
by justagirl8225
Summary: One road trip, two divas and two wrestlers.. How could anything go wrong? LitaxOrton, TrishxCena
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Scenic Route  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Orton, Trish/Cena  
Disclaimer: I own not but any eccentric OC's that I decide to put in their path.  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: We'll just take the scenic route.  
Spoilers: None really...setting this in the Summer of 2006  
Author Notes: Reply to a challenge about a road trip (at the litafics community)...and making everyone the same age, more or less ignoring storylines so.. buckle up and enjoy the ride. 

-x-x-x

Trish and Lita exchanged a look once they had left the corporate headquarters. At first, when Vince had requested their presence, they had been under the impression that they were in some sort of trouble.. But, when it had been Shane to call them in, that thought had left their minds.. Only to re-enter when he set a thick manila envelope on the desk.. Almost cautiously,Lita had reached for it.. The younger McMahon starting to ramble about the contents before she even had a chance to open it. The envelope --and most of the contents therein-- was now tucked underneath Trish's arm, the corporate credit card in Lita's wallet.

"So," Trish shifted her weight from foot to foot, "really, really, long promotional tour.."

"Lightened house show schedule to accomodate the tour.." A beat passed, "I almost thought hewas joking when he said we were only slated for Saturday and Sunday house shows, plus RAW...that's a three day work week... kinda."

"Well yeah, but this promotional tour starts in Olympia, Washington and goes to Los, Angeles California. Ending with a fan event at Disneyland." The blonde woman bit her lower lip, "this could be fun."

"Depending on who we're with," Lita put in thoughtfully. "But yeah.. This could be a lot of fun."

Trish's forehead etched in thought, "well.. Our itinerary isn't that set in stone. Sure, we have the base schedule of appearances and when we're supposed to be in certain cities, but..We do have time to go do stuff."

Lita nodded slowly, "stuff like sightseeing touristy stuff? Or stuff like offbeat and whacky stuff?"

The Canadian diva beamed, "both.. Definitely both."

"I just wish we knew who we were traveling with."

Trish nodded her agreement, "we'll find out on day one I suppose. Shane didn't say anything about meeting them here so.."

"Time to pack.. A lot." Lita frowned, "I just hope I don't go over the luggage limit."

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm more likely to do that then you are, Li."

Lita shrugged, "you never know. I mean, this schedule starts this Thursday and goes for a little over a month. I mean, the Pacific coast? That isn't exactly small blondie."

"Maybe not, but, we did the East coast, didn't we?" Trish waved it off nonchalantly, "and we survived that just fine. Plus, we don't have to deal with annoying camera crews this time around."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "Not all of the time, but, just fine? How about having to hitchhike in New Jersey because we lost our rental car? Or did you have another one of your mental lapses?"

"Hmm," Trish chewed on her lower lip in thought, "I suppose we should get a rental car from one of the major companies then.. one less thing to worry about."

Lita smirked, "really? I thought we would walk from city to city.. Or maybe put those brooms to good use."

Trish stuck out her tongue, "you're the Wicked Witch, not me."

"Like you're as sweet and innocent as you claim?" Lita snorted in disbelief when Trish nodded, "you just keep deluding yourself then, honey."

Trish nudged her best friend playfully, "I'll see you on Thursday then?"

Lita nodded, "see you in Olympia."

**Two days later- Olympia, Washington.**

Trish and Lita, despite their intent of meeting in Olympia, had run into each other in Denver To their surprise, their respective flights had connected in Denver, the two women then trading seats in order to sit with each other for the flight to Olympia...Well, techincally it was the Seattle-Tacoma Airport, but, that wasn't the point. Once they had deplaned, their first order of business ...after collecting their luggage anyway ... was finding a rental car and locating their travel partners for this crazy promotional tour. During their flight, the two had come to the conclusion that this was like a last hurrah...but, neither diva wanted to look at it that way.. Instead viewing it as a summer vacation. A paid vacation with a lot of appearances but still, it was a vacation.

Trish swept her hair from her face, "any guesses as to who we're traveling with?"

Lita shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea.. It could be anyone."

The blonde woman nodded, the pair starting to head for the baggage claim when Trish stopped "Is that John Cena?"

"Is his foot in his mouth?"

Trish elbowed the redhead in the side, "I'm serious.." She nodded to the general direction, "I could be seeing things but, I think that's him."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "the next house show is in this area, Trish."

The Canadian diva rolled her eyes, "I know that but.. not until Saturday."

"Maybe he's here early?" Lita frowned when Trish grabbed her elbow, "where are you dragging me?"

"I'm curious."

"Nosy."

"Same difference." Trish waited until the admiring group of ring rats had left the dark haired superstar.. "Hey John."

The man in question hesitated before turning around, a look of relief washing over his face "Hey Trish...Lita."

Trish shifted her weight back, "you're here...early. The house show isn't scheduled for Tacoma until Saturday."

John nodded, removing his hat briefly to run a hand over his hair. "I know.. I got sent here by Shane O'Mac. Last minute thing or whateva'."

Lita cringed, "promotional tour with a ton of stops from here to the City of Angels?"

Cena blinked, "how'd ya know?"

Trish gestured between herself and the redhead, "same deal.. He gave us the schedule and the corporate credit card on Tuesday."

"Oh," John hefted up his carry-on. "I'm supposed to be lookin' for Orton.. He has another copy of the schedule."

Lita frowned, "and when did you two find out?"

"Yesterday.. Shane O called me up, tellin' me to fly out to Seattle early. Didn' really say too much as to why, jus' that I was goin' on some promotional tour wit' Orton and two of the divas."

"Great," Lita jammed her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts, "just perfect."

John rolled his eyes at the redhead, "look.. I ain't gonna bite ya, alright? Can't make any promises where Orton's concerned, but I ain't gonna bite."

Trish nudged the redhead, "it could be worse."

"How?"

"Ya could be stuck wit' Umugly and Armando I'm Annnnnoying Estraaaaada." A beat passed, "last I knew, Randy's flight was gettin' in around the same time as mine. Meanin' he should be at the baggage claim by now."

Trish grinned, "we were heading that way already.. And then seeing about a rental car for the trip."

"One with plenty of trunk space."

John arched an eyebrow, "why? You got a lotta bags wit' ya?"

Lita smiled sweetly, "no.. I intend on putting someone in the trunk if they get on my nerves."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Lita.. no need to get hostile.. We haven't even left the airport yet" She brightened, "I know.. We'll get a mini-van. That way we have plenty of room for everyone."

John shot her a curious look, "there's only gonna be four of us."

"She means plenty of room for everyone and their luggage."

The West Newbury native nodded slowly, the trio finally reaching the baggage claim. "An speakin' of luggage.. There's Orton."

Trish smiled, "good.. That means we're all here and once we get our luggage and the rental car, we can get going."

Lita buried her face in her hand, "yippy skippy."

"What was that?"

Lita flashed her best friend a smile, "I'll be right there."

"Why?"

"I need to find a place to scream and check my sanity."

"Again, why?"

"Because, if I check it now, I won't have to worry about losing it five minutes from now."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Scenic Route  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Orton, Trish/Cena  
Disclaimer: I own not but any eccentric OC's that I decide to put in their path.  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: We'll just take the scenic route.  
Spoilers: None really...setting this in the Summer of 2006  
Warnings: language, it might go up, it might not. We'll see what we see.  
Author Note: Reply to a challenge about a road trip (at the litafics community)...and making everyone the same age, more or less ignoring storylines so.. buckle up and enjoy the ride. 

Since it was only Thursday and their first appearance wasn't until tomorrow.. The four superstars found themselves with some time on their hands. Granted yes, they knew that they had to be in Olympia tomorrow afternoon for their joint autograph session, but that was tomorrow afternoon. It was currently Thursday afternoon, which meant a full twenty four hours to burn...or waste. Whatever the case, their rental vehicle of choice...or baragaining, was packed.. Lita was currently in the drivers seat with Trish navigating, John and Randy occupying the middle seats.

"Before we go anywhere," Lita began patiently as the vechicle inched through airport traffic.. "We should see about getting hotel rooms. The last thing I want is to sleep in this stupid mini van with the three of you and a bunch of suitcases."

"Well," Trish glanced up from their itinerary, "our first appearance is in Tacoma, house show is in Olympia--"

"On Saturday," Randy pointed out from his spot behind the driver's seat, "which means we'll have another free day."

"That we should use to travel from Tacoma to Olympia," Lita reasonsed logically, "but that doesn't solve the issue of hotel rooms.. Unless the two of you already booked."

Trish pursed her lips in thought, "didn't Shane give you a list of recommended hotels or something?" she blinked as another thick packet of paper was shoved into her face, "umm.. Thanks?"

John shrugged, "like I said, Shane told me he gave Orton another copy of the packet he gave y'all.. Just hadta look through it."

Lita made a face, "right well.. Just keep in mind that while we do have the corporate credit card, we should keep this reasonable."

"Why?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "because. It's McMahon.. If we spend too much we could be missing a chunk of our paychecks later on."

John rolled his eyes right back, "so? We's got a corporate credit card, we may as well put it to good use."

Trish nodded her agreement, "I agree with John. If we just keep track of how much we're spending, it's really not a big deal. I mean Shane said it was for expenses--"

"Yeah, expenses like gas, food, and hotels." Randy glanced up from his copy of the intinerary "and sure, we have other stuff paid for like appearances we're 'recommended' to make.."

"Which we have quite a few of, if I remember correctly anyway." Lita lightly tapped the gas pedal, "our intinerary is pretty packed, Trish.. I mean, between the meet and greets and scheduled photo shoots.."

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud," Trish pouted at her friend, "you said so yourself. We have free time."

Randy cleared his throat, "yes we have free time, but we also need to factor in travel time between spots."

John scoffed, "please man.. There ain't no fun in that. We jus' need ta know when we need to be certain places.. Everythin' else will fall into place."

"Or we could just end being late to an appearance or two or three." Lita shook her head, the vechicle inching forward as she spoke, "I'm not willing to take those chances. Sure, maybe you and Trish can afford it, but me? I don't think so."

"I can't afford it either," Randy put in somewhat dryly, "I'm blacklisted, this is my chance at redemption."

"Wimps," John rolled his eyes, "if y'all were really as blacklisted as ya claim they wouldn't have sent ya on this trip."

Trish coughed, "anyway.. Let's figure out where we're going first so we can pick out a hotel. If we stay in Seattle, we're in driving distance of Tacoma and Olympia isn't that far off,so.."

"Emerald City, here we come." Lita gripped the steering wheel, a glare sent to her blonde counterpart. "And don't even think about changing the radio."

"But it's Metallica." Trish whined, reaching for the radio dial again, "I hate Metallica."

The redhead snorted, "it's better than the crap you listen to."

-x-x-x-

In less than peaceful silence, the superstars made their way to Seattle.. Trish searching for a hotel that they could all agree on, and of course one that was on the list of approved hotels.. Of course, they nearly had another argument when they realized that the only room left was a suite.. Trish and John arguing that it would take too long to find another hotel while Randy and Lita argued that they needed to watch their spending limits.

"A two bedroom suite," Lita grumbled as she unpacked one of her suitcases, "we could've taken the other room with two double beds."

"And done what, let them sleep on the floor?" Trish waved it off, "Li, it's not a big deal. So it's a two bedroom suite, who cares?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Trish.. We're staying here for a night, maybe two. That's no need to get a two bedroom suite."

Trish rolled in the dresser, "fine then.. If it would make you and Tightwad Orton feel better, we'll start making reservations in advance."

"We aren't being tightwads, we're being practical."

"So it's 'we' now, is it?" Trish's eyes glinted with mischeif, "you know.. We could trade with them and--"

"Shut it blondie." Lita zipped her suitcase shut, "let's just go meet them and figure out what we're doing for the rest of the day."

John glanced away from the television, the West Newbury native stretched out on the couch in the living room area of the suite. "Anyone ever been to Seattle?"

Trish shook her head, gathering her blonde locks into a ponytail. "Aside from with the WWE? Can't say I have." She moved John's legs before plopping down on the couch. "But, first things first. We should figure out where we're going to eat."

"Right," Lita seated herself in one of the chairs, "I'm sure between the four of us we'll figure out something." A beat passed, "where's Randy?"

John thumbed back to their half of the hotel suite, "takin' a shower.. He said somethin' 'bout his shoulder gettin' stiff on the plane." The blue eyed wrestler swatted at the hand trying to take the remote away, "listen woman, I'm watchin' this."

Trish rolled her eyes, "well I don't want to watch the World Series of Poker.. Trading Spaces is on right now and I want to watch that."

"Well too damn bad," he held the remote higher, "I got it first, I'm watchin' ESPN."

The Canadian diva pouted, "please?"

"Hell no.. I ain't watchin' no Tradin' Spaces." John avoided her gaze when she moved in front of him, the woman nearly stradling his lap. "That look ain't gonna work wit' me, Trish."

She stuck her lower lip out further, "please?"

"No." John remained firm on the mattter, "but if it'd make ya feel better, we'll go shoppin' before we eat."

Lita made a face, "are you sure you really want to put yourself through that kind of torture?"

The West Newbury native waved it off, "please.. If I can survive a shoppin' trip wit' Dawn Marie, I can survive anything."

Trish beamed, "then we'll just wait for Randy.. We'll go shopping, get something to eat and then see what's what with the nightlife."

Lita slid her attention to the blonde diva, "then you can make a few of our reservations. After Olympia, we're heading into Astoria, Oregon.. And according to the lovely printed maps that Shane provided us with, it'll take us a little over two hours to get there."

The blonde woman nodded easily, "I still have your copy of the intinerary so I'll go take a look at what's available...and what's on the way."

John arched an eyebrow, blue eyes regarding the redhead suspiciously. "You ain't plannin' on some side trips are ya?"

"And if we are?"

"You was the one bitchin' earlier 'bout us not havin' the time and shit."

Lita shook her head, "wrong.. I was merely suggesting we manage our time properly. Trust me, Cena, we have the time to make a few side trips here and there."

"Woman, have ya taken a look at where they're sendin' us for this crazy ass tour?" John set the remote down momentairly, "we're visitin' nearly every damn city on the West coast."

"Well duh, we're driving down Highway 101.. It's called the Pacific Coast Highway for a reason, you know." Lita settled back into the chair, "and if you have a problem with it, take it up with Trish.. She's planning our exact route, including tourist stops, as we speak."

While John went to argue the trip route with Trish, Lita moved to the now unoccupied couch, grabbing the remote before she stretched out.. The diva wrinkling her nose when the remote was snatched from her grasp.. Randy proceeded to sit on one of the unoccupied couch cushions, holding the remote just out of her reach, Lita leaning over him in her attempts to get it back. Trish and John choosing that moment to walk back into the living room area. And once the television had been turned off, and the red had seeped from Lita's face, the four superstars found themselves heading for one of the malls to eat and to shop.


End file.
